Shattered Glass
by Justicerocks
Summary: I love you, I always have and I always will you’re my best friend and will always share a strong connection."


**A\N **I wrote this a few weeks ago and I just had time to post it right now. I promise for my stories are coming I've just been really busy but I promise I'll get them all updated. I hope everybody likes this one-shot.

**Spolilers: **To be safe lets say everything prom the Pilot "Scorpio to the season three finale "Behind the Blue Line"

**Warnings: **Rate T for scences, topics of discussion and language

**Shattered Glass **

"Okay team go home tonight will debrief tomorrow we've had a long day. Team One Sergeant Greg Parker told his team as they walked back into the SRU unit.

"Thanks boss if I hurry I'll be able to read the girls a bedtime story." Wordy smiled as he hurried off towards the male dressing room eager to get home to see his wife and young daughters.

"What fairytale is it tonight Wordy?" Ed Lane teased his good friend as he followed him.

"Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty or-" Spike began listing off names of fairy tales.

"How do you know so many fairy tales?" Sam Braddock asked curiously as he walked towards his locker.

"I have nieces," Spike defended himself. "So what one is it?" Spike turned his attention back towards Wordy.

"Beauty and the Beast," Wordy smiled as he opened his own locker.

"Is the beast Ed?" Sam asked laughing as listened to the multiple messages he had on his cell phone.

"Watch it Braddock?" Ed responded turning towards the younger man.

"Sorry Ed," Sam said distractedly as he listened to his mother's heartbroken and unrecognizable voice.

"Sam is everything okay?" Wordy asked.

"Yeah everything's fine!" Sam answered as he clenched his cell phone in his hand and slammed his locker door shut as he stormed out of the change room.

* * *

"Sam," Jules soft and lowered voice along with her gentle hand on his shoulder made him feel momentarily relaxed as he took his earbuds out and stopped punching the punching bag in the gym. "The guys told me what happened was it your mother?" Jules asked gently.

"Maybe!" Sam responded angrily as he continued to punch the punching bag.

"Sam!" Jules grabbed his shoulder with more force. "Sam I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you so let me!"

"No Jules you're my ex-girlfriend who just happens to be on the same team as I am!" Sam responded nastily as he stalked out of the gym.

"Sam!" Jules ran after him, "The guys may leave you alone and give you your space but I know that if we don't talk about this it's going to affect your work just like it did the last time and I know you don't want something like to happen again."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Sam hissed.

"Sam! I'm not letting this go!" Jules stood her ground firmly. "I love you and I can't bear to see you like this so please talk to me."

"Jules if you loved me so much you wouldn't have broken up with me! Now leave me alone!" Sam told her as jogged angrily down the hallway.

"Jules," Sergeant Parker walked out of the briefing room and motioned for her to follow him back inside of it.

"Sarge I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to betray Sam's trust Jules I just need to know what's going on." Seargent Parker told her. "It's for everybody's safety Jules especially Sam's.

"His father's sick end stage lung cancer. Something must have happened to him. "Jules told him.

Greg sighed, "Okay thanks Jules I'll talk to him you go home and get some sleep."

"Sarge let me, he needs someone who understands. I know everything that's happened between them and I think if I talk to him a little more he'll tell me what's going on."

"Okay Jules no one's saying you don't have a connection with him, just be careful. He'll need someone to blame and you're an easy target."

"Yeah I know," Jules sighed as she walked out of the briefing room and towards the male change room where she could hear Sam kicking and punching his locker. "Sam." Jules walked slowly towards him her hands up in the air as a sign of peace. "Sam, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Sam yelled loathing, fear and anger in his voice.

"You did but I'm worried about you, we all are and we just want you safe you always did say the only thing you got from your father was his temper.

"That's right but at least I have something from my father, at least I hate him you, well for all I know you could be an alien." Sam said diverting the attention off of him and onto her.

"Sam," Jules sighed, "The only reason why I never told you about my family was because it breaks my heart to even think about it. I left that life along time ago."

"Join the club!" Sam spat out again. "

"Okay, Sam! You don't need to know about my past right now all this is about is you and making sure that you're okay.

"You know Jules, when we were sleeping together because that's really all it was, it was all about you and never me, but now when you think I'm going to hurt other people you exactly care because the only thing you really care about is your job.

"Sam, that's not fair." Jules was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. "What we had it was special you know that, you would've done the same thing if the tables had been turned.

"No I wouldn't have because I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I wasn't going to let you get away but now that I think about it was probably for the best because you do put your job first."

"Sam, you wanna know why I care so much, why I'm the only one here right now, it's because I love you and I always have and I always will you're my best friend and will always share a strong connection between each other I know all about your past and you know why I need this job."

"No! Whenever I brought up your childhood you always changed the topic." Sam reminded her. "I have no idea why you're here."

"Fine, you want to know so badly I'll tell you! My mom died when I was six by a sniper who was terrorizing the city. My dad was a cop but he couldn't catch him so he quit and moved my older brothers and I into the country, the middle of nowhere and cut off all contact from our old life. My older brothers and I we're all home schooled and we hardly ever left the farm. So when I announced I wanted to go to the RCMP training camp my dad almost had a heart attack he forbid me to go but I went and never looked back. This job means so much to me because I feel like I'm making my mother proud like her death wasn't for nothing when I safe lives I feel like I'm honoring her life, you know what that feels like Sam I know you do."

"That's a load of crap Jules and you know it!"

"Sam!" Jules felt her own fists clench. "You need to stop putting me down. You're hurting and I understand that but this isn't helping.

"It's sure making me feel better." Sam admitted.

"I know I hurt you Sam, I didn't want to break up with you it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I had to do it because we both love this job and this team."

"I loved you more! I would've done anything for you."

"You can do something for me now okay, you can tell me what's wrong you can tell me what happened, so I can help you." Jules told him taking a little step closer to him.

"My dad died!" Sam told her as he hit his locker, "He was a drunken son of a bitch who never gave my mother or I the time of day so I shouldn't care that he's dead but I do and it's making me so angry that I care because I hated him I hated him!" Sam cried.

"I know what he did Sam and I know he hurt you and your mother but you loved no matter what he did because he was your father and no matter what our parents do to us we're always going to love them because there are parents, just like they're always going to love us. Your father loved you Sam and I'm sure he was proud of you."

"No he wasn't!" Sam told her shaking his head, "He disapproved of me dating you the minute he saw your picture on my Phone, he said 'she's too beautiful to marry you' and 'I don't want a daughter in-law who's not from a rich family.'

"Marriage? Sam were you going to-"

"Yeah I was but I guess it's over now." Sam said, "Everything's over." He told her as he sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"It's not over Sam. We're going to get through this, everything's going to be okay." Jules told him gently as she sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. "You'll see Sammy everything's going to be okay, will be fine." She comforted as she lovingly rubbed Sam's back.

**THE END**

**A\N **Please review! :D


End file.
